Disgraced
by wolfpackof1
Summary: "Remember that one time when Queen Susan got kicked out of Narnia for making out with boyz"


"Aslan," she begged, "please don't make me go." The magnificent golden lion only turned his head in disdain as Queen Susan fell to her knees, sobbing. The hard gravel of the courtyard was uncomfortable through the magnificent dress she was wearing, but Susan was beyond caring.

_Earlier Today_

The newly-rebuilt Great Hall at Cair Paravel was set ablaze by the late afternoon sun pouring in through the high windows. Just hours ago, the room had been full of lords and ladies, knights and Narnians, celebrating the ascension of the rightful king, Caspian X, to the throne. Now, however, it was empty save for two voices echoing eerily from near the east doorway.

Susan sighed heavily as she gazed out onto the Eastern Ocean. The jewel-blue waves lapped onto sands so bright that it stung her eyes to look at them. Narnia's beauty was unsurpassed by any other place, in our world or theirs.

A warm, heavy hand landed lightly on her shoulder, and she jumped, startled. A deep, familiar voice chuckled from behind her, but this did nothing to ease her nerves. _Caspian_. Susan forced herself to calm down and say something.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," she said, still gazing out upon the sea.

"Yes," said Caspian. "It is." But he was not looking at the ocean.

She turned to him. "Caspian, I think—"

"Shhh." He quieted her gently and they stood there for a moment, his arm casually slung around her shoulders while she twisted her hands nervously in her skirts. Presently, he turned to her, leaving a hand on her arm.

"My lady," he began. "May I be so bold as to inquire about your plans for staying in Narnia?" Susan smiled a tiny bit, in spite of herself. His rich Telmarine accent made his every word sound like poetry.

"I'm afraid there aren't any," she said, biting her lip. His face fell. She went on, "Next week we're leaving, and Peter and I aren't—we aren't coming back." Though she knew that her time in Narnia had passed, and she was ready to get back to England, a small part of her would miss this life.

Caspian looked devastated. "I don't understand," he said. She shook her head, letting her long, dark hair tumble over her bare shoulders.

"It's not meant to be. We're growing up, and it's time that we face reality," she continued, feeling more confident with each word.

At this, Caspian seemed slightly affronted. "So that's all Narnia is to you? Just a game, a place to play pretend?"

Susan was taken aback. "I didn't say that. It's just—"

"Save it." Caspian cut her off and turned to leave.

The sight of him retreating, all velvet breeches and leather shoes, made Susan more disappointed than she had expected. Was he really that angry with her? She didn't want to spend the last few days in Narnia without Caspian, and suddenly she felt emboldened. _By the Lion_, she thought. _It's now or never_.

"Wait!" Caspian swung around, halfway to the dais. "Yes, my lady?" he said bitterly.

Susan hesitated, but only for a moment. She was tired of being logical and rational. It was time to think with her heart.

She eliminated the distance between her and Caspian with a few purposeful strides. He looked at her, bemused. "Is there—" Before he could finish his sentence, Susan had grabbed his broad shoulders and put her lips on his.

He was surprised for a moment, then relaxed, allowing one of his hands to find her waist through the layers of fine silk and brocade. Susan was thrilled—but not for long.

Caspian pulled away. "My lady—Susan, I—I don't think we should…" She cut him off with her mouth again, totally oblivious to the Lion that had entered the room.

She pushed Caspian back against one of the marble columns, uncaring that he was trying to resist her. Caspian had been raised to respect a lady, and it seemed horribly scandalous to him that Susan—a _queen_, no less—had kissed him, no matter how much he may have wanted it.

The Lion roared, and Susan broke away from Caspian, breathless. The spell was broken for her, however, when she registered Aslan's expression.

"My dear queen," he said quietly, belying his rage. "Would you care to explain to me what exactly is going on here?"

She was confused. "I was only…"

Aslan roared again, then left the room, indicating that she should follow him with a flick of his majestic head.

He said nothing as she joined him in the main courtyard, Caspian trailing silently a few steps behind. Finally, Aslan stopped and faced Susan.

"My ch—daughter of Eve," he began, as if meaning to call her 'child' as he customarily did and switching at the last moment to a name that underlined her connection to the first woman.

She couldn't face him. "Aslan, I—"

He growled, and she fell silent. "Queen Susan, I believe your time here has come to an end."

"What do you mean?" she asked, suddenly feeling apprehensive.

"I mean," the Lion continued, more forcefully now, "that you are no longer a queen in this country. It is time for you to go home."

She felt tears prickle the back of her eyes. "This isn't what I wanted," she said softly.

"I thought you wanted to leave Narnia, daughter?" Aslan's tone had turned slightly mocking.

"Not like this," she whispered. "Never like this…"

She had never seen him look less sympathetic. "You are a woman now, Susan," he said. "You are too old for this place. Do not return."

"Aslan," she begged, "please don't make me go." The magnificent golden lion only turned his head in disdain as Queen Susan fell to her knees, sobbing. The hard gravel of the courtyard was uncomfortable through the magnificent dress she was wearing, but Susan was beyond caring.

"_Now_," growled Aslan, and stomped one mighty paw. Susan felt the ground beneath her shake, and she looked up to see a shimmering doorway materialize in front of her. The scene on the other side was bleak, cold, and industrial—exactly the opposite of Narnia. She had never wanted to be anywhere less in her life.

But under Aslan's gaze, Susan pulled herself to her feet, picked her chin up, and marched for the door. Narnia didn't need her anymore? _Well_, she thought. _I don't need them either_. Her step was defiant and she did not turn back as she exited Narnia forever.


End file.
